


[FF7/SC]黄昏之至

by Careerist



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24423364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Careerist/pseuds/Careerist
Summary: *一个神话（寓言）小故事*尝试了不同的文体。大概挺无聊的（
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Kudos: 11





	[FF7/SC]黄昏之至

<前>

最初，世界上没有火。夜晚比白天长的多，每当夜色降临，人类就只能四处摸索，或者寻找山洞之类的地方，来躲避天灾与野兽。  
随着时间的推移，人们发现了一眼活泉，泛着淡绿色的光芒。泉水甘甜，可以给人们带来生命力，治愈好很多的疾病与伤痛，于是人们称之为【生命之泉】。  
人类就这样艰难地存活，只有短暂的白天与生命之泉的周围可以看到光芒。  
人类哀叹道：“神啊，既然赐予我们双目，又为何要将我们长久地囚困在黑暗之中？”  
他们日夜祈祷。没过多久，一位面容俊美、身材高挑的男人来到了人类的群居地，他为人们带来了火焰。  
“有火焰在，黑夜也不必畏惧。”  
人们惊呼起来，不少人向他跪拜：“您一定就是神派来的使者。是神让您拯救了我们！”  
他将手中的火焰分发给众人，并告知了他们自己的姓名：【萨菲罗斯】。  
男人温和善良，只言自己是个普通的人类，拒绝承认自己是神的使者。不过，人们感念他的贡献，同时也为他的美貌与力量所震慑，在他们的口口相传下，【萨菲罗斯】逐渐成了【神性流出】的代名词。

在人群中，有一位金色头发的少年。他同许多人一样，非常仰慕作为“神使”的男人。当他从银色长发的“神使”手中接过火苗的那一刻起，他就暗暗下定决心，以后也要努力成长，至少要成为可以和“神使”对话的强大存在。  
金发少年名叫【克劳德】。他的母亲说：“克劳德，我祝愿你的生命可以像云一样自由。”  
克劳德却说：“云无依无靠，只能被风吹拂着前行，并不能掌握自己的踪迹。这有什么好呢？”  
他的母亲说：“那么，我希望你可以永远像云一样洁白、柔软。”  
克劳德又说：“只有在太阳最大时，云朵才是洁白的。有时候它们是红色的，有时候是黄色的，晚上一定是暗蓝色。它们颜色飘忽不定，只能随环境变化。”  
但为了使母亲开心，他便说：“尽管如此，妈妈；云永远存在于天空里，不会消失，正如我对您的爱。”

在为了贴近神使的人群里，他并不是最有天赋的一个。他年轻、幼小、单纯，唯一的办法就是不停地努力。即使在所有的仰慕萨菲罗斯的人里，他的固执依然数一数二。  
他珍藏着萨菲罗斯递给他的火苗，小心保管，只要休息，就不停地看着。他为火焰的明亮而着迷，透过火焰，仿佛能看见微笑着看向他的神使。

人类拥有了火焰之后，黑暗便渐渐减少。逐渐的，黑夜几乎与白天一样长。  
“这样就足够了，”人们说，“无论是什么，过多或者过少都会成为灾难。”  
于是世界的规律便这样确定下来了。  
几年后，神使突然消失了。与此同时，黑暗再次渐渐增长，没过多久，黑暗便吞没了白天。人类只能依靠珍贵的火焰，他们再次聚集到了生命之泉周围。  
一个人说：“神使为何要离开？”  
一个人说：“黑暗为何突然暴走？”  
一个人说：“神使送来火焰来后，黑暗便逐渐退去。现在火焰依然在，没有道理。  
除非，发生了什么事，触怒了我们的神；可我们一直按部就班，也有恭敬地对待祂的使者。”  
最后，他们纷纷说：“或许是在外出时，神使出了意外。我们的神愤怒于我们的怠慢，才给与我们这样的惩罚。”  
于是他们四散开来，想要寻找到神使的踪迹。  
克劳德听了他们的讨论，出于对黑暗的恐惧与对萨菲罗斯的仰慕，他也决定前往寻找男人的踪迹。  
一位和他相识的少女说：“嘿，克劳德！你还这么小，带上火焰，准备去哪里？”  
克劳德说：“我要去寻找萨菲罗斯。”  
少女说：“可是路上会有野兽。”  
克劳德说：“没关系。”  
少女说：“你或许会迷路。”  
克劳德说：“我有火焰。”  
少女说：“即使你找到了，又能做什么？”  
克劳德说：“与你无关。”  
因为内向，他的回答总是这样言简意赅，格外生硬。说完最后一句，他又有些担心冒犯了少女，但少女笑着说：“既然如此，何不让我一起去？”  
克劳德愣一下，说：“但旅途或许很长，会很辛苦。”  
少女说：“没关系，我知道路；生命之泉会为我们指引方向，我们只要沿着泉水走就可以。”

他们沿着绿色的泉水前行，克劳德灵活地使用着火焰驱赶野兽。他所到之处，都会点起一片小小的光亮。  
少女称赞他的能力，他赫然答道：“与萨菲罗斯相比，我不值一提。”  
少女说：“他是他，你是你。更何况，说不定有一天，你就会超越他。”  
克劳德说：“那是不可能的。”  
少年敬畏而赤诚地爱慕着神使。他说：“萨菲罗斯是最强大的。我见过他的战斗，华美得令我呆在原地。”

他们穿过无边的迷雾，趟过冰冷的溪流，从阴森的森林中惊险地跑出。所到之处越来越幽冷，克劳德怀疑他们走的位置不对。  
少女说：“可你也没有别的方向可以去了。”  
于是他们继续艰难前行。踏出森林后，克劳德用他那视力极好的眼睛看到前方有一个巨大的黑洞，而淡绿色的流动痕迹，在通往黑洞的路上逐渐消失了。  
少女越发不适，她仿佛被这里的寒流给冻住了，整个人都哆嗦起来。克劳德说：“你还好吗？”  
他们一路上已经有了深厚的友谊，他不愿意看到少女被黑暗催折。  
克劳德说：“不如你在这里等我吧。我去看看。”  
少女说：“可是前方很危险。我不能让你一个人……”  
“没关系的，”克劳德说，他有点小小的得意，“我有萨菲罗斯给我的火焰。”  
少女无奈地被说服了。于是克劳德自己继续前行，温暖的火焰笼罩着他，使他无惧于寒风。

他走到黑洞旁，准备看一眼就走；但当他仔细观察洞内时，却隐约看见了一头银色的长发。  
“我们所有人之中，只有萨菲罗斯是银发，”克劳德思忖着，“这是他的标志。”  
他试图大喊神使的名字，但那些喃喃细语被空洞吞噬。最终，少年决定爬下黑洞。  
“我要去看看，”他想，“如果真的是萨菲罗斯，他被困在这里了的话……”  
可是神使怎么会被困在这里呢？

当他落到地面，脚踩到坚实的土地；眼睛却不安地向周围环视。洞内一片漆黑，只有他的火焰所照射的地方能看清东西。  
接着，他感觉到一柄长刀架在了他的喉咙旁。他浑身一僵，用余光瞥去，认出那正是萨菲罗斯的武器。  
少年满心欢喜地转过身，正要呼喊他的英雄，却猛然发现，无数的黑雾正从萨菲罗斯身上蔓延出去，连结到地面，连结到天空。  
正在此时，洞口传来了少女的呼喊：“克劳德，离他远一些！”  
素来温柔善良的神使发出一声冷笑。他说：“你们是来做什么？”  
克劳德紧张地握住了拳头：“我……我们想来带您回去。”  
萨菲罗斯说：“我回去做什么呢？”  
洞口处再次传来少女的呼喊：“克劳德！小心！这些黑暗……都是他制造的！”  
萨菲罗斯没有否认。  
克劳德愣住了，他说：“您……为何要这么做？  
您曾给我们带来光明与安稳，  
但现在，到处都是黑暗，  
每天都会有人死去。”  
萨菲罗斯说：“我只是在做我该做的事。  
曾经我认为我是人类，帮助你们也不过是举手之劳；  
但我本就是天灾，诞生于人类的欲望。  
你们呼唤我神使，倒也不算全错；  
我正是履行神的愿望。”  
少女也已经进入了黑洞，站在克劳德身旁。她斥道：  
“我能感受到这个星球，还有祂的心愿；  
祂的存在是温柔而亲切的，正如祂所催生的生命之泉。  
你又是哪里来的神使，为自己的欲望而装模做样！”  
萨菲罗斯轻蔑一笑，将长刀递出。在没有任何预兆的情况下，少女就这样轻而易举地被长刀洞穿了。她的身上渐渐泛起绿光，颤颤巍巍地向远处飞去。  
他看着目呲欲裂的少年，悠然答道：  
“我即是力量，是人类渴望的改变，  
是你们的祈祷将我唤醒，是你们有着改天换地的欲望。  
最初误以为与你们同类，是我的错误，但我即将改正。”

悲痛中的少年与萨菲罗斯战斗起来。最初，他并非敌手，身上全是鲜血，可他总不认输，咬着牙爬起来，如同过往中，为了与萨菲罗斯更近而努力训练一样。  
他悲道：“我曾经如此憧憬你，仰慕你，视你为人生唯一的目标；可你背叛了我们。”  
悲伤化为力量，点燃了他的火焰。他操持火焰与萨菲罗斯作战，明亮烧灼着黑暗。  
最终，萨菲罗斯败了下来，但他依旧从容镇定。  
“我是人类的欲望与罪恶，人类不会消失，我也不会消失；  
克劳德，你同情他们，然而，是他们制造的我、唤醒的我；  
他们咎由自取。”  
他看向少年，眼神平静而笃定，仿佛在说：迟早会是我的胜利。  
克劳德说：“我不相信。”  
萨菲罗斯微微一笑，说：“那么，你将看到一切。”  
萨菲罗斯就这样倒下了。尽管战败，他的身体依然看上去完好如初，那些从他身上溢出的黑雾渐渐减少，最后变成了实体，成为一只黑色的翅膀，将他包裹起来。克劳德看着他，仿佛能看见往日的英雄。  
克劳德离开时，他点起的火焰还没有熄灭，正逐渐燃走黑暗。少女死后所化成的绿色光点，也在他离开黑洞后，盘旋在他身旁，替他治愈好了身上的所有伤口。

黑暗就这样渐渐消失了，世界重新回到了白日与黑夜对等的样子。正如人类并不知道一切如何发生一般，人类也不知道一切究竟如何结束；但他们仍高唱起来，赞美着他们幻想中的救世主。

<后>

在人类所居住的米德加特世界中，有着这样一个传说：位于极北之地的深渊里，沉睡着一位神。只要唤醒祂、向祂许愿，就可以拥有足以统治世界的力量。  
没人知道这个传说是从哪里来的，但它就是这样悄无声息地在世界中流传开了。最初，有人孤注一掷，前往北方。他们准备好武器、帐篷和食物，跋涉过漫长的旅途，来到深渊之畔。无数人冷眼旁观，想通过他们印证传说是否真实。  
结果，他们没有获得任何力量，反而狼狈地回到了人类的城镇之中。人们对他们投去嘲讽，鄙夷他们的异想天开和天真。但探险者们大声地驳斥：“的确，我们并不知道究竟有没有神、祂又能否满足我们的愿望；但我们狼狈而归的原因并非是你们所想象的那样。  
在深渊之侧、森林之外，那条河流的尽头，有一个金色头发的人。他看上去非常年轻，那张脸漂亮得像是不谙世事的世家公子，我们最初以为他迷路在那里。  
我们问他：‘嘿，小兄弟，你怎么会在这里？’  
他不回答，反而问我们：‘你们怎么会来这里？  
于是我们说：‘听说有个可以满足愿望的神，我们想来打探打探。’  
结果他神色大变，要我们立刻离开。我们自然不肯，于是打了一架；谁都没想到的是，他一个人应付我们一群人，竟然游刃有余。到最后，他还警告我们说深渊里什么都没有，让我们不要再来。  
要我说，那里一定有着什么；否则他又何必驱逐我们离开？”

更多的人被他们煽动，前赴后继地奔向极北之地。那位金发的阻挡者实力出乎意料的强大，他们总是战败而归。  
关于神祗和阻挡者的流言再次传遍大地，人们互相打探着对方的经过。有人夸耀自己看见了神，有人吹嘘自己和金头发的人打得有来有回，有人声称他差一点就进入了深渊。  
流浪诗人将或真或假的见闻吟唱至每个角落：  
“在世界的尽头，在极北的深渊，  
在河流、阳光、森林都无法触及的荒芜，  
祂沉睡着，等待醒来。  
金发的守护者，阻挡每一个试图唤醒祂的人，  
但他无法遮挡所有人的眼睛；  
祂沉睡着，在深渊里、在寒冰里，  
每一个见到祂的人，都会忘记呼喊。  
美丽！至圣的美丽，  
至洁的安宁。  
纵使惊鸿一瞥，也终身难忘，  
仿佛一个沉睡在黑夜中的人  
第一次看见太阳。”

流言愈演愈烈，前往极北的人越来越多。有些一同前往的女性被金发青年姣好的容貌所迷住，试图与他交谈。她们询问他为何如此坚持着驱赶其他人类，要知道，即使“神”真的存在，也未必能被他们触及。  
而金发之人只是摇头，说：“那并不是你们想要的神。他的苏醒，会成为世界的灾难。”  
她们将这番话带给自己的父兄，却只让他们更加野心勃发：因为阻挡者的这番话透露着一个明确的信息，那就是祂的确拥有着左右世界的力量。  
人类越来越多，他们聚集起来，协同着一起寻找神祗、打败阻挡者。在某一次极限的战斗中，阻挡者被逼无奈，用了超出这个世界的力量。于是，新的传言增加了，因为那次前去的人都看见了生于他背后的恶魔之翼，即使那只是一闪而过。  
对阻挡者的揣测则越发负面。人们议论纷纷：“他已经如此强大，为什么还要妨碍我们呢？”  
“他是否也恐惧于神的力量？”  
“或是说，他想要一个人独占神的力量？”  
“他不怀好意……”  
“他是恶魔——”  
“他要夺走神的力量。”  
于是，更多的人前往极北。他们严阵以待，带上自己最好的装备，与家人和亲友道别，怀着占有世界或拯救世界的心愿出发。  
他们与阻挡者战斗，被击败，再次冲上前去战斗。深渊之侧，就是他们的战场；深渊之中，神祗依旧沉睡，身上落着薄薄的寒冰，随着深渊中的气流起伏。若隐若现的身影，就是对人类最大的鼓舞。  
阻挡者渐渐露出疲态，那张总是淡漠而平静的脸庞上出现了一丝焦急。当神祗的身影再次出现在深渊表层时，一位疯狂而勇敢的人竭尽全力，突破了阻挡者的防线。他冲到了深渊的边缘，伸手仿佛触摸到神垂落的羽翼。  
他激动地大喊：“请您、恳求您  
醒来！  
赐予我们需要的力量！“  
阻挡者急忙将他扯回，将空缺补上。  
然而已经迟了，人们趁他分神，纷纷抛出自己的绳索、钩锁、甚至腰带，妄图留住神祗的身影。  
他们如潮水般向神祗涌去，阻挡者艰难地将他们击退，但他击退不了所有人。  
人类伸出手去，肌肤被寒冰冻伤，有人被挤下悬崖、落入深渊，但没有什么可以阻止他们；他们高声呼喊着，用尽全力将手臂伸长，试图触摸沉睡的神明。  
阻挡者试图大喊，但长久不言，他的声音已经不够嘹亮；喧闹的人群淹没了他的声音。  
他喊道：“他只会带来灾难！”  
有人听见他的话，激动地驳斥：“怎么会有灾难如此神圣美丽！”  
“银色的长发与超乎想象的容貌……他分明就是那个最初带来火焰的神明！”  
“祂拥有的分明是天使才会有的翅膀——”  
“若不是企图得到他的力量，你又为何日日夜夜寸步不离此处！”  
阻挡者不善言辞，他哑口无言，不知如何辩驳。他沉默了一会儿，目睹人们看向“神”的眼睛里闪着狂热与贪婪，而当他们看见自己时，便露出深深的厌恶和敌意。  
他放弃了阻挡，以自己的力量劈开一条通往沉睡者的道路。  
人潮被他轻而易举地分开，他们受惊地向两侧闪避，留出足够一人通过的宽度，瞪视金发之人秀丽的脸庞。  
他走到深渊的边缘，“神”的身躯仍静静地漂浮在那里，仿佛等待着他。  
人们听见他轻声呼唤祂的名字，苦闷地认输：  
“萨菲罗斯，  
或许你是对的。  
或许正如你所说，  
是人类咎由自取。”  
青年正是克劳德。在萨菲罗斯的意愿下，他获得了漫长而令人绝望的寿命，一切只是因为“神”想让他活到对人类绝望、主动认输的那一天。  
冰层开始碎裂，美丽的神明睁开了双眼，露出了一双属于捕猎者的璀璨碧眸。  
祂羽翼舒张，露出似有似无的笑意，银色的长发在祂身后轻轻飞舞。  
祂展翅飞翔，人类沉醉于祂的美貌与诱惑之中，不断有人跪下，喃喃自语自己的愿望，甚至有人激动地流下泪水。  
“我想……”  
“求您……”  
他们不停地许着愿。然而神明只是伸出手，将唤醒他后便垂下头去的金发青年拦腰抱起，环在怀中，露出一个残酷的微笑。  
金发俊秀的阻挡者被神明带走，飞向了天边，没有人知道祂究竟允诺了谁的愿望。  
从那时起，黑暗逐渐从深渊中升起，飘向天空。  
白日逐渐被乌云与黑雾遮蔽，混沌的黑暗笼罩着世界。人们不得不再次依靠火把生存。  
阳光再无垂悯。

END


End file.
